The Grudge
by Luffiee
Summary: Je pense aussitôt C'est un rêve Je me pince le bras, mais je ne sens rien, mes yeux veulent se fermer, mais j'insiste pour les maintenir ouvert quand j'entends quelque chose ramper proche de moi.


**Voila le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière et je le raconte dans la peau de Kenny. Je sais que se n'ai pas très épeurant pour certains(e), mais moi c'est ma plus grande peur, la voir elle. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et n'oublier pas de me donner votre avis.  
**

**PS: Dites moi si le rating est bon svp et bonne lecture à tous.**

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Kenneth McCormick, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kenny, j'ai 17 ans et je vie depuis quelque temps à Denver, dans les coins mal famé disons. **

**Hier, j'ai fait un cauchemars qui m'a paru tellement réel, j'en ai encore des frissons aujourd'hui et je vais vous le raconter.**

**Ça commence que je suis étendu dans mon lit, fumant une clope et regardant la télévision quand soudain, mon portable sonne, c'est un sms de mon meilleur pote. Bizarrement, il me dit « Entre, Entre, Entre, Entre, Entre ! » Je ne comprend pas et me lève, les lumières sont allumé dans le couloir, je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre. Encore là, étrangement, je me retrouve directement dehors devant une grande rue déserte, à part ce gros chien noir, les babines qui pendent, qui me fixe à quelque mètres de ma porte. Le problème, c'est que je vie dans un grand bloc appartement, au 5ème étage et que si je sort de ce bloc, ce n'est pas une grande rue, mais une petite rue avec plusieurs magasins à gauche que je suis sensé voir, mais je ne me rend comte de rien sur le coup et continu de regarder ce chien qui ne bouge pas. Puis, enfin, il se met à japper, un seul coup et il part en courant en sens inverse, du coin de l'oeil, je vois les lumières se fermer toutes seule, je me retourne, mais n'y pense pas plus, je referme la porte et me dirige comme un automate vers mon lit et c'est là que je panique. J'ai de la difficulté à bouger, mes bras et mes jambe ne veulent plus m'obéirent. **

**Je pense aussitôt « C'est un rêve » Je me pince le bras, mais je ne sens rien, mes yeux veulent se fermer, mais j'insiste pour les maintenir ouvert quand j'entends quelque chose ramper proche de moi. Je tourne la tête vers ma table de chevet a ma gauche, ou un tas de couvertures est enroulé n'importe comment sur le coin de mon lit et ma table. J'entends ce bruit que je redoute le plus au monde, un genre de grognement avec la bouche ouverte, ou peut-être un raclement de la gorge qui dure une éternité. Peu importe, ça me donne quand même la chaire de poule, mes yeux sont lourd, très lourd et je ne peux plus rien bouger, juste attendre. Les couvertures se lèvent doucement et un bras apparaît, s'appuyant sur le rebord de mon lit, bleu-gris, je le pince très fort mais rien ne se produit. La peau est moite et froide, la texture est comme si je touchais a un poulet pas cuit, humide et dégouttant, gluant. Je vois aussi le dessus d'une tête aux cheveux noir et au front de la même couleur que le bras. C'est elle. Elle viens pour me tuer. Ma pire peur viens de se réalisé et je ne peux rien faire, j'ai envie de pleurer, je tremble. Je vois maintenant ses yeux, de grand yeux rond, trop rond pour être humain, ils me fixe, des veine rouge autour des minuscules pupilles noir qui bougent comme des balles rebondissantes. Les cheveux noir virevolte autour de moi comme des serpents de sois, le bras agrippe le mien durement, presque assez pour me le casser, mais je ne sens pas la douleur, juste cette peur grandissante et terrifiante. Le regard horrifier, je vois cette rage meurtrière dans ses yeux, je comprend maintenant d'où lui viens son nom. Elle me fixe encore, ce bruit qui ne veux pas cesser et elle, qui bouge au ralentis pour me faire mourir de peur avant l'heure. Soudain, à une vitesse impossible à atteindre pour un humain normal, surtout dans la position qu'elle était, accroupi, à coter de moi, entre ma table et mon lit, elle se déplace et grimpe sur le mur. Je ne vois plus son visage, mais aussitôt, je la vois tourner la tête à 190°, la mâchoire décrocher, la langue pendante, les yeux injecter de sang qui en coule même, des larmes noirâtre aux reflets écarlates, elle me dévisage et se rapproche lentement de moi comme une prédatrice, jouant avec sa proie. Mon portable se remet à sonner encore et encore, puis j'entends une voix venir de ce dernier sans même que je ne l'ai toucher. **

**« Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard ! » Répète la voix, une voix de petite fille hystérique, elle rit encore et encore jusqu'à se distordre et grincer puis, tout s'arrête. Le silence, trop silencieux pour être rassurant et j'ai raison, quelques secondes plus tard, un cris perçant fend l'air, le même tond de voix que la petite, fou, horrifiant, comme dans un film d'horreur. Les cheveux noir font maintenant toute ma chambre et elle apparaît, devant moi, à quelques centimètres, ce bruit qui résonne dans mes oreille comme un bourdon, plus fort que jamais. Je ne vois plus que ces yeux, vide et inhumain puis, plus rien.**

**Je me réveille en sursaut, des larmes coulant de mes yeux, mais aussi, mon bras qui me fait atrocement mal. Une marque de main, rouge comme si on m'avais tenu le bras pendant des heures avec une force incroyable, malheureusement, il n'y a pas que ça, oh non, OOH NON !...**

**Des cheveux noir près de mon lit, impossible et pourtant... Elle existe... The Grudge.**


End file.
